The Other Black
by IzBiz HP
Summary: Cassiopeia Black was always the perfect Black child. Polite, yet harsh. Ladylike, yet outspoken. But what would happen if she met a boy whose ideals were the exact opposite of the family's? Will love triumph over blood?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold December evening. Perfect for celebrating the annual Black Christmas ball.

Cassiopeia Black was in her bedroom with her cousins Andy and Cissy. Bella was out claiming she had to greet some of the guests, but Cassiopeia thought otherwise.

"Cassie, hold still!" Narcissa, or Cissy as the Blacks all called her, hissed. "You'll mess up your hair!"

Cassie rolled her warm brown eyes. "Who cares Cissy? It's not like the Malfoys or the Minister are coming."

"Actually, they are," Andromeda, the ever peacemaker said in her whispery tones. "Uncle Orion invited them."

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked. Andy wasn't one to lie, but recently she had been mixing with mudbloods and Mother and Aunt Druella said that all mudbloods are filthy liars. However, Auntie Cassiopeia had laughed and told her that the Black point of view was incorrect.

Cissy smiled down at Cassie. "Of course they are! Father said that Uncle Orion invited the most influential people to the Christmas ball."

"Bella's getting engaged," laughed Andy.

Cassie blanched. "Our Bella?" Bellatrix Black seemed like the last person to be getting engaged. "The one with black hair and black eyes and tortures baby animals for fun?"

"Cassiopeia Nymphadora Black!" Cissy chastised. "Bellatrix is being engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange, a very high person in the Ministry and a _pureblood._ You should be proud."

Cassie scoffed and Andy lightly laughed. Bella burst in a moment later.

"–and then I said, 'You have eyes the color of blood, my lord,' and Rodolphus looked at me and said, 'Which lord,' and I could have Avada Kedavra-ed myself, I was so very embarrassed–"

"Bella! Slow down!" Cassie called. "Mother and Aunt Druella will disapprove of this unladylike behavior."

"Yeah, so keep talking Bellatrix." This was their unappreciated, yet not disowned cousin Sirius and Cassie's brother.

"Siri!" Cassie bounded out of her chair and into her brother's arms. She was only ten, so she wasn't Hogwarts age until the spring.

"Hey Cassie," he hugged her and spun the young girl around. She shrieked with laughter. "What do you say to coming to see James, Charlus, and Dorea tomorrow when I go to Potter Manor?"

Cissy looked very disapproving, but Andy smiled and nodded. "Okay Siri," Cassie beams. "Will Bella and Andy and Cissy and Reggie come?"

"Of course we won't," scoffs Narcissa, "and it would be better if you didn't either, Cassie."

"Why, Cissy?" Cassie put on the famous Young-Black-Puppy-Dog-Look. It only worked when Cassie did it. Cissy would have been taught the look by Sirius because Reggie was only a year when Cissy was born, but then Cassiopeia was born. Sirius was taught by Andromeda who learned from Auntie Cassiopeia. Bella was only a year.

"Well, because…" Narcissa melted at the look. Cassie was too adorable to resist. "They're blood traitors, alright?" There was Cygnus's bluntness.

"I thought it was only the Weaselbees that were blood traitors," Cassie frowned. "That's what Andy said. She said only the Weaselbees. Only, only, only!" She stamped her foot.

Sirius backed out of the room while Cissy looked helplessly at Andy. "Well Cassie," explained Cissy, "There are many families out there that…" Again with the Black Look. She stopped explaining.

"Not everyone is as lucky as us, Cassie," Andy took over. "They don't understand the way to act towards muggles and muggleborns, so they act…differently than we do. When those do that, they are known as blood traitors to purebloods."

"Ohhhhhh," Cassie nodded in understanding. So the Potters were different with muggles. There was one thing she didn't understand. "What's a muggleborn?"

Sirius laughed. "A muggleborn is the proper way to say mudblood. Mudblood is an insult towards them." He cleared his throat. "So will you come with me after hearing this long, pointless conversation?"

Cassie hesitated. "No, sorry Siri. Mother would throw a hissy-fit and I don't know if I can handle that." She waved goodbye at him, thinking it would be one of the last five times he'd come home. No need to come home for Easter. However, she didn't know that she wouldn't see him after her first year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have everything you need?" Walburga fussed over her youngest. Cassie batted her mother's hand away.

"I'm fine, Mother," Cassie smiled and hugged Walburga. "Do you promise me that you'll be fine if I'm placed in Ravenclaw?"

"Of course darling," smiled Walburga. "As long as you're not in Gryffindor, I will be fine. Your father says not to get into Hufflepuff, however."

Cassie laughed a laugh filled with pure joy. "I won't. Love you, bye Mother!"

"Good-bye, Cassiopeia," Walburga nearly whispered as she watched her daughter run for the express. Leaving her for Hogwarts. Changing. Growing up. Saying goodbye.

Cassie however, was having very different thoughts as she rushed to find a seat. She was hoping for some friends. Maybe if she was lucky, she'd find a friend with the same values as her family and her mother would be pleased.

"Hello!" a girl had just come up to her and laughed. "How are you doing? I'm Anya. Titania Shacklebolt, to be precise. What's your name?"

"I'm Cassiopeia," Cassie smiled at Titania. "Do you prefer to be called Anya or Titania?"

She made a face. "Anya for sure. Honestly, what was my mother thinking while giving me my name? I mean I know my brother's 'king' so they wanted me to be 'queen,' but why not something normal like Regina, at least that can also be shortened and it's fairly–"

"Anya, stop!" Cassie giggled. "You're rambling. Again."

"Oops," Anya grinned. "I do that when meeting others. You know, just to see if they're able to keep up with me."

"Well, I can," Cassie rolled her eyes and grinned again. Anya was alright AND her family would approve of her. "You have a brother?"

"Oh yeah," Anya just seemed to remember this. "Kingsley! Over here!" She waved over a dark-skinned boy that had quite a resemblance to her.

"What's going on, Nia?" The boy looked weary, as if Anya was about to ask something crazy and he had resigned himself to it.

"I'd like you to meet Cass–can I call you that? Pia, meet my brother Kingsley Shacklebolt," Anya introduced.

"You can call me Cass," Cassie smiled at Anya, then Kingsley and stretched her hand out to shake. "I'm Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia Black."

"Hello," Kingsley nodded at her. "Your family has all been in Slytherin, am I right?" When she nodded, he continued. "And your brother or cousin Sirius is in Gryffindor."

This was a statement, but Cassie nodded again anyway. "Brother," she told him.

"I'll wait to judge you, then. See you two later." Kingsley walked away.

"Wow," Cassie told Anya later, after the train had started. "Your brother is so mysterious, it's sort of creepy. And how he could read me like that?" She trailed off, thinking hard.

"Are you kidding me?" Anya seemed like she was was trying not to laugh. "Kingsley is the most open person ever."

"What house?" Cassie asked.

"Gryffindor, surprisingly," Anya rolled her eyes and giggled a little. "He's the only one in my family in a millennium that's actually been in Gryffindor. We have a long line of Ravenclaws."

"Did your family accept it?" Cassie tried to dig deeper.

"Not at first," Anya closed her eyes. "They tried to disown him, you know since it's a disgrace for pureblood families to have a differing house in the family, but I begged them not to, since he was the same Kingsley we'd always known. They agreed, only because Gryffindor isn't the enemy to Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff is."

"So they accepted him, regardless of house?" Cassie asked, almost wistfully.

"It took some convincing, but yeah," Anya grinned at her. "What are you waiting for though? Let's look for chocolate!"

Yes, that would be alright, Cassie thought. She beamed. Cassie's first friend was actually perfect.


	3. AN

Hey y'all, it's Iz.

I'm here to inform you guys that I'm going on a temporary hiatus. I just feel so uninspired and I don't have any vision for my stories anymore.

I will be going on hiatus for these stories:

 **The Other Black**

 **Charlotte Potter**

So if y'all have any ideas to reinspire me, that would be amazing. I hope you guys understand.

-Iz


End file.
